Heating, ventilation and air conditioning equipment on the tops of buildings is often housed in sheet metal enclosures. Access doors for the enclosures may be provided when the enclosures are set up, or they may be added later. In either event, it is desirable to provide an efficient, easy-to-install, adequate access door frame for such enclosures. It is an object of this invention to provide such a frame.